La Fin des temps, partie 1
"La Fin des temps, partie 1" est le vingt-et-unième épisode de la septième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le cent quarante-troisième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 13 mai 2003 sur le réseau de télévision UPN. Il a été écrit par Jane Espenson et Douglas Petrie, et réalisé par Marita Grabiak. Résumé Les potentielles guidées par Faith ont été sérieusement touchées par l'explosion de la bombe, quelques-unes étant tuées et Faith elle-même étant inconsciente. De son côté, Buffy s'empare de la faux magique qui était à la cave à vin et part les secourir, tuant facilement trois Turok-Han à l'aide de cette arme. Andrew et Anya vont à l'hôpital chercher des médicaments afin de soigner les blessées. Buffy reprend le contrôle du groupe et remercie Spike de lui avoir permis de reprendre confiance en elle. Buffy prépare l'assaut final contre la Force et demande à Alex d'emmener Dawn loin de Sunnydale. Alex endort Dawn avec du chloroforme et part avec elle en voiture. Lorsque Dawn se réveille, elle rend à son tour Alex inconscient avec un taser et retourne chez les Summers, annonçant à sa sœur qu'elle tient à participer au combat avec le reste du groupe. Giles et Willow font des recherches sur la faux. Celle-ci semble avoir été spécialement prévue pour la Tueuse. Buffy poursuit l'enquête dans une crypte. Elle y rencontre une vieille femme qui lui révèle être la dernière d'un ordre féminin, les Gardiennes. Cet ordre a été créé pour surveiller les observateurs et a forgé la faux en vue de l'ultime combat contre le mal. Caleb surgit alors et tue la vieille femme avant de combattre Buffy. Il prend l'avantage sur elle jusqu'à l'intervention inattendue d'Angel qui permet à Buffy de se ressaisir et de le vaincre. Apparitions Personnages *Amanda *Angel *Caleb *Caridad *Chao-Ahn *La Force *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Anya Jenkins *Kennedy *Miss Kitty Fantastico (mentionnée) *Willow Rosenberg *Sineya (mentionnée) *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Violet *Andrew Wells *Fille blessée *La Dernière Gardienne Organisation et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Tueuse Potentielle *Observateur *Gardiennes (mentionnée) *Hommes de l'Ombre (mentionnés) Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Turok-Han *Sorcière *Être supérieur *Messagers de la Mort Événements *Embuscade dans les égouts *Duel du Vignoble *Duel dans la crypte de la Gardienne Lieux *Sunnydale **Maison des Summers **Crypte de la Gardienne **Shadow Valley Vineyards **Hôpital de Sunnydale **Sceau de Danzalthar (mentionné) Armes et Objets *3PCE187 *La Faux *Épée de Moskva (mentionnée) *Faucheuse du Tigris (mentionnée) *Couteau des Bringers Sortilèges et Rituels *Sort de localisation de démons (mentionné) Morts *Deux potentielles anonymes, tuées par l'explosion *Potentielle anonyme, tué par un Turok-Han *Trois Turok-Han, dépoussiérés par Buffy avec la Faux *La Gardienne, tuée par Caleb Le Saviez-vous ? * Cet épisode inclus tous les personnages principaux des séries de Joss Whedon : Sarah Michelle Gellar pour Buffy, David Boreanaz pour Angel, Nathan Fillion pour Firefly et Eliza Dushku pour Dollhouse. * Ce devait être la scénariste Marti Noxon qui devrait écrire l’épisode. Malheureusement, elle travaillait alors sur le pilot d’une nouvelle série appelée Still Life et n’était donc pas disponible. C’est donc Jane Espenson et Douglas Petrie qui ont prit la relève, ils sont les deux scénaristes ayant le plus d’ancienneté dans la série après Noxon. Chronologie *Le concept de La Faux fut d’abord créé par Joss Whedon pour le comic Fray. L'arme fut beaucoup plus mise en avant dans le Buffyverse lorsqu’il l’incorpora dans la série. *Cet épisode est un crosser avec l’épisode Une vraie famille de la saison 4 d’''Angel'' dans lequel Angel apprend que Buffy combat la Force. Il vient donc lui prêter son aide et la sauver de Caleb. Pourtant, Buffy lui demande de repartir. *Quand Dawn et Alex cherche l’arbalète dans la voiture, Dawn explique qu’elle ne laisse plus trainer les armes depuis l’incident avec Miss Kitty Fantastico, le chat de Tara et Willow. On en déduit que le chat est probablement mort puisqu’on ne la revoit plus dans la série. Musiques *Robert Duncan - original score Scènes coupées *Willow se plein qu'il n'y a pas d'informations sur la Faux : Willow : « It doesn’t have any markings. Would it be so hard to include a little sticker? ‘Hello. My name is Blank of the Blankthuselah, consult operating instruction before wielding’. » Citations Andrew : J'aurais préféré de vrais bandages. Les petites fleurs sur une estropiée, c'est vraiment trop déprimant. Anya : Oui. Et ça le sera encore plus quand nos dépouilles seront enveloppés dedans. Buffy : J'adore mes amis. Je suis heureuse de les avoir à mes côtés. Mais on est souvent seule quand on est une Tueuse. Faith : Il est censé n'y en avoir qu'une. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a du mal à s'entendre. On ne devrait pas exister en même temps. Buffy : Le fait que tu aies tué des gens, ça n'a pas aidé non plus. Faith : Tu n'as pas tort. Ça a peut-être affecté nos relations. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S07E21-1.jpg S07E21-2.jpg S07E21-3.jpg S07E21-4.jpg S07E21-5.jpg S07E21-6.jpg S07E21-7.jpg S07E21-8.jpg S07E21-9.jpg S07E21-10.jpg S07E21-11.jpg S07E21-12.jpg S07E21-13.jpg S07E21-14.jpg S07E21-15.jpg En coulisses S07E21 (BTS) 1.jpg S07E21 (BTS) 2.jpg S07E21 (BTS) 3.jpg S07E21 (BTS) 4.jpg S07E21 (BTS) 5.jpg en:End of Days nl:End of Days de:Das Ende der Zeit, Teil 1 Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7